The Hidden Twin
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Kai's twin is sent away as a child and now after the justice 5 match that took place not long after the 3rd world tournament, Kai decides to look for his twin. When he finds his twin they get hurt had have to figure out how to compete in the 4th world tournament and afterwards everyone goes home and live the rest of their life happily. Read and review and be nice with it.


_Annie: We are back with a new one shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

 _Annie: Because I felt like it and this story has been on my computer for a long time and I finally got around to finishing the story._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh, so what is it about?**

 _Annie: This is about Kai searching for a missing family member and then they get hurt and they have to compete in the world championship tournament._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh I see. We don't own anything except or OC's.**

 _Annie: Enjoy what is one of my longest one-shots I have written! (24 pages in Microsoft word)_

* * *

Two months after the Bega five challenge Kai decided that it was time for him to leave his friends for awhile. He knew that he had a sister out there and he wanted to find her.

"Where are you going Kai?" Tyson asked him as Max, Kenny, Hillary, and Ray watched. Diachi had left a few weeks before hand.

"I'm going home." Kai told his friends.

"Are you going to come back?" asked Max.

"Maybe, I don't know." Kai told him as he started to walk away, Ray followed him out to the street.

"Where are you really going, Kai?" he asked him.

"To look for someone." Kai replied.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"My twin sister. I know she's out there and I want to find her." Kai told his best friend.

"What does she look like; do you know where she lives?" Ray asked.

"I think she should look like me, and no I don't know where she lives. All I can remember is that her name is Catharine Anne Hiwatari, and that a month before our parents were killed they sent her to live with our god-parents." Kai explained.

"Here's an idea, go to Russia and find out who you god-parents where and if they moved find out where they went and once there you will be able to find your sister." Ray said.

"That is a good idea, but what if they moved and then died? How will I find my sister then?" Kai asked.

"Does she know how to blade?" Ray asked in return.

"Yes, she has a white and blue phoenix bitbeast named Isis who controls ice. Why?" Kai wanted to know.

"Because if your god-parents are dead then you could look for someone who matches you sister's description since she would have competed in tournaments and would have a profile." Ray explained.

"I hadn't thought of that." Kai said as they said good bye and Kai left.

* * *

Kai flew to Russia and two weeks later found out who his god parents were and that they moved to Norway a week before his grandfather killed his parents, and they took his sister with them. Kai then flew to Norway where it took him a week to find out that his god parents had died in a car crash and Cathy, his sister, had been staying with a friend at the time.

A week later Kai found out that there was a beyblader whose real name was unknown and that she had a blue and white ice bit beast that has rarely has been seen. This blader; who said her name, was Phoenix; lived in Russia until her parents died when she was three and then moved to Norway with her god parents and is now the team captain of the Sky Angels, Norway's top beyblading team and the first all-girls team in bey blade history. Kai also learned that the Sky Angels lived in a manor and got the address to the 'Angels Manor' as everyone called it.

Kai went to the Angels Manor and rang the doorbell; he heard a dog barking and a voice commanding to be quite, the voice spoke Norwegian but he was guessing at what the words were since the dog fell silent.

The door opened and Kai saw a young girl about his age with two tone blue hair and crimson eyes. Kai felt that he was looking at a female version of himself.

"What?" Kai said, realizing that she had spoken and he didn't hear her; she repeated the question but Kai didn't understand her.

"I don't think I understand you." Kai told her.

"Oh of course you don't, you don't know any Norwegian. I said what are you doing here brother dearest?" she said in Russian as she smiled at him.

It took Kai a minute to realize that she knew who he was and that they were twins.

"Looking for you, Kiara." Kai said also in Russian using her childhood nick name and he was rewarded by her grin.

"Come in, Mushro. Come in." Cathy said using his childhood nickname as well as she stepped back as Kai walked in.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought that you would be with your team in Japan." Cathy said, still talking in Russian.

"I know, but I just had to find you, Grandfather wanted me to return to Russia where he would try and kill me." Kai told her.

"Grandfather always wants you dead. I haven't seen him in a long time, since the only people who know my real name are my team mates; Natalie, Jamie, Ally, and Elsa; our housekeeper Maya; and the head of the Norwegian branch of the BBA, Josiah Crowley and they have promised to keep it a secret." Cathy explained.

"Do they know about me?" Kai asked.

"Yes they do and they won't tell either. Everyone knows I have a twin brother but they don't know his name because I have never said what it was." She said as a German Shepard walked up to them.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Brann; it means 'fire' in Norwegian." His twin sister replied as he nodded his head.

The two talked for a long time, catching up on everything that they have been doing ever since they were separated. After a while Cathy introduced her team to Kai as well as Maya and her two nieces.

"Who are they?" Kai asked.

"Eleanor and Bridgette are sisters, Eleanor is seven years older than Bridgette and about three years ago their parents, Maya's baby sister and her brother-in-law were killed in a car crash, like our god parents. Their only living relative is Maya, and they were, at the time, to young to live on their own so they moved in with us. They are the only ones in the manor that call me Phoenix." Cathy explained.

* * *

A month later Kai left and went to Russia and back to their grandfather. It wasn't a week later that word came back that Voltaire Hiwatari had died from a heart attack and when the paramedics arrived they passed what used to be Kai's room and saw that it had been burned in a fire and they called the police. When the police arrived they said that it had been a controlled fire and if Kai was in there then his body had been burned to a crisp and there where no remains found.

Cathy knew that Kai was still alive, since he was her twin they had a special connection that aloud them to sense if the other was hurt or dead and Cathy felt that Kai's left hand had been burned in the fire and that he was still alive since she could sense it.

Three months later Kai showed up at the Angels Manor his hand badly scared from the fire. He had a photo album and his guitar with him and he said that he had given Dranzer to someone to keep her safe from their Grandfather.

"Mushro, Grandfather is dead." Cathy told him.

"Good riddance! How did the old bastred die anyway, Kiara?" Kai said.

"A heart attack." She replied.

"He doesn't even have a heart!" Kai laughed as Cathy smiled.

"I know. We are finally rid from him forever." She said.

"I don't know if I should write a letter to my friends and tell them that I'm not dead." Kai told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Well don't think about it right now, because I want to take you out to dinner to celebrate the fact that grandfather is dead." Cathy told him and he agreed.

* * *

After they ate at a nice restaurant they got into the car that Cathy had driven and she aloud Kai to drive the car back to the manor.

"Kai, I think that we should tell the world that I'm your sister, no one knows that I am even alive. The world knows that you are the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, but they don't know about me." Cathy said to him.

"You're right we should; especially know that grandfather is dead." Kai agreed.

"Mother and father sent me away to protect me from grandfather and had wanted me to come back to them when we no longer have to worry about grandfather. Since grandfather is dead, we can live the rest of our lives as twin brothers and sisters should." Cathy said as Kai nodded his head.

"What's glowing?" Kai asked after a few minutes when he saw something glowing.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Cathy asked her bit beast as she pulled out her beyblade, which was glowing.

 _ ***PARK THE CAR NOW! PLEASE PULL OVER AND STOP DRIVING!***_ Isis screamed in their minds.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I don't know... LOOK OUT!" Cathy exclaimed as she looked up and saw an eighteen wheeler heading right for them.

Kai gasped in shock and he slammed on the breaks but it was too late, the truck hit them full force, making the car flip and roll over a couple of times before it came to rest on the wheels. Cathy had been thrown from the car and was unconscious, as was Kai who was trapped in the car, the engine of the car was pinning his legs so he couldn't get out. The truck driver was fine and got out and walked over to the car and was shocked at how bad it looked so he went and call 911 and reported the accident.

The paramedics arrived with the police and Cathy was semi-conscious and was muttering in Russian. The paramedics recognized Cathy as Phoenix, the team captain of the Sky Angles, Norway's top beyblading team. She was rushed to the hospital and as the doctors took care of her, Kai was rushed in; far worse than Phoenix.

"Who is this?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know, but he was apparently driving Phoenix's car, since he was trapped behind the wheel. She must know him well enough to let him drive her car." The paramedics said.

The doctors worked to take care of both of them and Maya rushed in looking for Cathy.

"Where is Phoenix? Somebody, please tell me where she is and where her brother is?" Maya begged the nurse at the ER information desk.

"Give me a moment and I will let the doctor know you are here. Wait did you say 'brother'?" the nurse said.

"Yes, Phoenix had gone out with her twin brother when I was told to come here to find Phoenix." Maya explained to the nurse.

"Okay, I will let the doctor know that the young boy is Phoenix's twin brother." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Maya said as she went to sit down, the Sky Angles where back at the manor with her nieces while she drove here to find out what happened to Cathy and Kai.

A while later the doctor came to speak with Maya, and told her that Phoenix was lucky she only had broken her right leg and left wrist, her twin brother, whom they have been calling 'Pyro' had broken both of his legs and would be confined to a wheelchair until they healed, they were going to be kept overnight to make sure nothing else was wrong with either of them. Maya was relieved and went to see them both before heading to find out what happened to Cathy's car and get someone to the manor to make it easier for Kai to get around while he recovered.

* * *

When Kai woke up in the hospital a few days later, he found he couldn't move his legs.

"Both of your legs are broken brother." Cathy said from the chair next to his bed.

"How." Kai asked her, he saw that she had a cast on her right leg and left wrist.

"You remember I let you drive home from the restaurant, right." Cathy started.

"Yeah, I remember." Kai said.

"Isis wanted us to pull over and park but we didn't understand why and it was too late when I yelled 'look out' seconds before an eighteen wheeler hit us head on." Cathy explained.

"I remember that." Kai agreed.

"From what I was told, the car flipped and rolled over and I was thrown out of the car, you were trapped under the engine." Cathy told her twin.

"Oh, that makes scene." Kai said as he looked away from her for a moment.

"Maya said that she had called some people to make the manor wheelchair accessible, since you will be confined to the wheelchair, until your legs heal." Cathy told him.

"That's good." Kai said as the doctor, a nurse, and Maya walked in.

"Oh good you are awake." the doctor said in Norwegian as Kai looked confused.

"Can you please speak Japanese? My brother doesn't understand any Norwegian." Cathy asked the doctor in Norwegian.

"Oh, sorry. How are you feeling?" the doctor said in Japanese.

"I feel a little sore." Kai said in Japanese.

"Well that is expected, when someone is involved in a very bad car crash." the doctor said.

"My legs feel different." Kai said.

"What do you mean different?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, it's... it is like... like they... are not...there?" Kai said confused.

"Can you feel me touching your leg here?" the doctor asked Kai as he poked him in the leg above the cast.

"No." Kai answered.

"Maybe he is paralyzed from the waist down." said a nurse in Norwegian, who came into the room with the doctor.

"It is possible..." the doctor agreed in Norwegian.

"What did he say?" Kai asked his twin sister who looked shocked.

"Are you sure, that is what's wrong?" Cathy asked in Japanese for her brother's sake.

"It is very possible that the crash caused him to lose the feeling and become paralyzed, but we'll have to run a few tests to make sure it's not permanent." The doctor replied in Japanese.

"How will I be able to do anything if I can't walk?" Kai asked Cathy in Russian.

"You can learn to live a normal life, confined to a wheelchair. People have been able to play sports in wheelchairs; you can learn to beyblade in a wheel chair too if this is for the rest of your life." Cathy told him in Russian.

"Oh, I guess." Kai said as he thought about it, with a sigh.

"We can take the two of you back to the manor now." Maya said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, what happened to my car anyway?" Cathy asked her, realizing that she hadn't asked beforehand.

"It was completely destroyed so we had to scrap it." Maya said.

"Oh, alright." Cathy said as she was given crutches to use and Kai learned how to get himself into the wheelchair, before they followed Maya out to the limo that would take them to the manor.

* * *

"You should let your friends know that you are alive, word got out to the world that when grandfather died, your room had been badly burned and the police believed that if you had been in there you would be most likely dead, but they have no proof since they could not find any remains to confirm or deny your death." Cathy said as they sat in the living room of the manor two hours after they left the hospital, Cathy had her broken leg prodded up on a footstool and Kai agreed.

"Ok, but to whom?" Kai wondered.

"Why don't you write it to Ray? You did say it was his idea that led you to me." Cathy told him as Kai nodded and Jamie got paper, pen, envelope and stamps for Kai to use since she and the other girls where with them.

Maya handed Kai two instant photos she had taken of Kai and his sister before and after the car crash.

* * *

Ray was surprised to find a letter addressed to his apartment in Japan where he lived when he wasn't at Tyson's dojo, Kai also had an apartment a block away from his and he was taking care of it. Max lived with his father above his shop in Japan when he wasn't in America with his mother. He noticed that the return address was from a place in Norway, who in Norway send him a letter?

He, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary all heard what happened to Voltaire, Kai's grandfather and that Kai's room had been destroyed by a fire but no one knows if Kai was still alive, the five of them believed he was alive, and so did the Russian bladers, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. He took the letter and the rest of his mail, mostly letters from his friends in China. He opened the letter and found that it was written in Chinese and there were two instant photos, he put the photos aside to read the letter, which he saw was from Kai when he looked at who sent it.

' _Dear Ray, I know will be shocked to find a letter from Norway written in Chinese, but I will explain why in detail. First off I want to say thank you, it was because of your suggestion that I found my sister. It took me two weeks to figure out that my god-parents had moved from Russia to Norway, a week before our parents were killed, once in Norway I learned after a week that my god-parents had been killed in a car crash, my sister had been with a friend she had made since moving to Norway. I did what you suggested and after another week found a beyblader whose real name was unknown and that she had an ice bit beast that has rarely been seen._

' _This blader; who went by the name Phoenix, lived in Russia until her parents died when she was three and she had moved to Norway with her god parents a week before the death of her parents and is now the team captain of the Sky Angels, Norway's top beyblading team and the first all-girls team in bey blade history. I felt like this was my sister and when I went to the manor where the Sky Angels live, I was met at the door by Phoenix, my twin sister._

' _I stayed with my sister for a month before going back to Russia and my grandfather, he was not happy I took so long in returning to him. He tried to kill me by setting my room on fire while I was in it and I burned my left hand as I escaped out the window, it took me three months to get back to Norway and to my sister, she told me that our grandfather had died from a heart attack a week after I had returned to Russia, I had to laugh at that, I never believed that he had a heart. I know he does...everyone has one to live...but still...anyway._

' _Cathy and I went out to celebrate the fact that we do not have to worry about him anymore and on the way back to the manor we were hit head on with an eighteen wheeler, we got lucky, my sister was thrown from the car and broke her right leg and left wrist. I was pinned under the engine, I had been driving her car and both of my legs are broken...I can't feel my legs right now, doctor thinks it happened during the crash...I might get the feeling back or I might not...being paralyzed from the waist down might be_ _permanent. The doctor said that they will have to run some tests to find out if it permanent or not...I hope not._

' _I will be staying here until my bones heal and until I learn if I will be permanently paralyzed or not. Can you tell the others for me? I have included two instant photos. One was taken before my sister and I left to celebrate the death of our grandfather and the other was taken a few days later, after we got out of the hospital after the crash. Sincerely Kai.'_

Ray was shocked at what he read and he looked at the photos and saw that they spoke the truth. He decided to tell the others the next day when they would meet up with Mr. Dickenson and he would show them the photos that Kai had sent. The photo of Kai and his sister Cathy when they were getting ready to head out to celebrate showed Kai's left hand was scared, from the fire that his grandfather had set to his bedroom. The other photo showed Kai in a wheelchair, both legs in a cast and his sister was sitting in a chair with her right leg in a cast that was resting on a footstool and her left wrist was also in a cast that was on Kai's shoulder, Kai did not look happy about being in a wheelchair.

* * *

The next day Ray found him with Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary at Mr. Dickenson's office and he had the letter and photos Kai had sent him.

"I have something to tell all of you." Ray said.

"Oh, what is it?" Mr. Dickenson asked him.

"Yesterday after checking on Kai's apartment, I grabbed my mail and among my usual mail, I found a letter from Norway. At first I didn't know who in Norway would send me a letter until I read it. It was written in Chinese and it was from Kai. He is alive, but he has been hurt. When Kai left, he told me when I followed him to the street that he was leaving to find his twin sister, I gave him a suggestion to help him find her and he followed it.

"His sister lives in Norway and that is where he is. Two and half month later he left, when we got word about his grandfather and Kai room having been burned, Kai got out of his room through a window and badly burned his left hand, he said it took him 3 months to get back to his sister in Norway. Once with his sister, she told him that their grandfather is dead and they went out to celebrate and on the way back they were involved in a car crash. He said that they got lucky. His sister walked away with a broken leg and wrist, he had broken both legs. He also said that he can't feel his legs, he does not know if he will be permanently paralyzed or not and he will be staying in Norway until his bones heal and he learns if he will need the wheelchair for the rest of his life or not." Ray explained as everyone just stared at him in horrified silence.

"Oh and he included two photos, sort of before and after the crash." Ray added as he held up the photos.

Tyson took them and looked them over before handing them to Kenny, who handed them to Max who gave them to Hillary who gave them to Mr. Dickenson after they each took a moment to look at each photo.

"Well, then we might as well cancel the world tournament for this year." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"No! Why don't we go to Norway and speak with Kai and see how he is doing and get his view on what to do for the world tournament?" Tyson asked him.

"Okay, we will go to Norway; it might be a while before we can fly there." Mr. Dickenson agreed as the 5 teens in front of him nodded and left his office so he could start working on getting them to Norway.

* * *

It took them, 2 months before they were able to fly to Norway and Mr. Dickenson led them to the Norwegian BBA and spoke with Josiah Crowley who was on his way to the "angel's manor" where his top bey blading team lived. They were told that "Pyro" was the name of Phoenix's twin brother, the locals referred to Kai as 'Pyro' since no one knew Phoenix's real name or the name of her twin brother, hence the name 'Pyro'.

Maya met them at the door and led them to the 'blade room' as the girls called it. It was where they went to train while still staying inside the manor. Natalie and Jamie where having a match, Ally was teaching Eleanor and Bridgette how to blade as Elsa stood across from Kai who was trying to launch a blue and white beyblade into a bey dish from his wheelchair as Cathy sat on a chair, a set of crutches resting against the back of it, her attention on her brother.

"What is he doing?" Hillary asked softly.

"For the past month and a half he has been trying to figure out the best way to launch a beyblade from the wheelchair. So far he has managed to launch it but it doesn't keep spinning once it lands in the bey dish." Maya explained just as softly.

Soon everyone finished and Kai, was finally able to keep the blade spinning once it landed in the dish in front of him. He grinned in triumph when he saw his friends where watching, he hadn't thought that they would fly to Norway to see him after he sent the letter to Ray. They watched as Cathy called the blade in the dish back to her as her twin wheeled himself over and handed her the launcher and ripcord before heading over to where his friends stood.

"I did not expect to see you guys here." Kai told them when he got closer.

"We wanted to see how you doing." Mr. Dickenson told him as they all headed into the living room where they could all sit down, with Cathy in her chair next to her twin.

"And to meet your twin sister." Hillary added as said sister chuckled.

"I'm doing better, we went to the doctor's last week and I was able to feel him touching my toes." Kai told them with a grin, it was clear that he was happy at being able to feel something, the thought of Kai being confined to the wheelchair for the rest of his life had shocked the others, he was normally so strong that not seeing him standing had been a hard pill to swallow.

"That's great!" said Max.

"The doctor thinks that when we were in the crash his spinal cord was badly bruised and that is what caused him to lose feeling and movement in his legs." Cathy added.

"We were also wondering if you had any thoughts on this year's world tournament. When I heard what happened I had wanted to cancel the tournament, but Tyson suggested we get your view on it." Mr. Dickenson said.

"I think you should do the tournament, there is no way I can blade from this wheelchair. Sure you guys saw I managed to launch my sister's blade into the dish and keep it spinning, but having a battle? I'm not ready for that." Kai told them with a shake of his head.

"What kind of tournament where you planning on having?" Josiah asked Mr. Dickenson.

"I was thinking having it like the first and third world tournaments, where the teams travel to different countries for each round of matches they are in, the semi-finals will be held in Russia and the finals I was thinking of here in Norway, and the finals will be a 3 out of 5 match. It will be like the justice 5 match you boys were in not long ago, so each team must have at least 5 members. All the matches from the first match to the semi-finals will be like the first world tournament best 2 out of 3 and each team will need 3 to 4 bladers present to compete." Mr. Dickenson said.

"But I can't blade, not like this." Kai reminded him.

"I can take his place, but only for the finals." Cathy spoke up after a moment.

"Kenny can blade in Kai's stead that way we have 4 bladers to compete until we come here for the finals and then Cathy can join us for the finals." Hillary said as Kai and Cathy agreed.

"You boys okay with this?" Mr. Dickenson asked as Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny agreed. Kenny had competed in the third world tournament with Tyson as Max, Ray, and Kai rejoined the teams they had been a part of before the 5 of them became friends to try and take Tyson's title of 'World Champion Bey Blader' from him.

"Then it is settled. You might have to hold a press conference to let the world know that Kai is alive and will not be competing do to his injuries and that world champion team will still compete in the tournament, and that they have an ace up their sleeves for the finals, Stanley." Josiah said.

"You are right. I will have to do that." He agreed.

"For now though it's time for dinner." Maya said, she had been busy cooking for everyone when Josiah had rang the doorbell when he Mr. Dickenson, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hillary showed up at the manor.

As they ate they planned on how to reveal Kai to the world during the press conference and how they will reveal his twin sister. Cathy was going to be working on blading even with her broken leg and wrist while the boys competed in the tournament until it was time for her to join them in the finals. Kai would remain in Norway, like he had said in his letter to Ray until his legs healed, now that he knew that being paralyzed was only temporary.

* * *

The next day Mr. Dickenson and Josiah Crowley held a press conference and revealed to the world that they were still holding the world champion tournament and how it was going to be run and that the world champion team will still be competing.

"But what about Kai Hiwatari? His room in his grandfather's mansion was destroyed by a fire." A reporter asked.

"Let me assure you that he is alive and well, he escaped the fire in his room with only a badly burned hand. He will not be competing this year due to the fact that he was involved in a car crash that left him with both his legs broken and confined to a wheelchair until they heal." Mr. Dickenson said, as a live feed of Kai in a wheel chair with Ray and Kenny standing to his left and Tyson and Max standing to his right with Hillary standing behind him appeared on a screen behind the two managers of the BBA.

The five boys assured the world that Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny will compete in the tournament and that they had a fifth blader for the finals. The identity of this blader would remain hidden until it was time for the finals in Norway.

Later that day as they trained at the Angel's manor Cathy stood facing Elsa who was the weakest of the sky angels, she didn't blade much so she wasn't as strong as the others were but she was no beginner. To Cathy's surprise she lost the training match to Elsa.

"Why did I lose?" Cathy asked.

"A corroding to this, your skill level has dropped a lot." Eleanor said from where she sat with Elsa's laptop resting on her knees.

Elsa walked over and sat next to Eleanor and looked at the stats of the match and had to agree with her on it.

"You really haven't bladed much since the crash, your skill level dropped, it's not a huge drop but it is enough for me to be able to beat you in a training match." Elsa explained.

"I guess you are right." Cathy agreed as she nodded her head.

"You will be ready for the finals?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah, I will train every day from now on until the finals." Cathy replied, a look of determination flashed in her crimson colored eyes.

"Good, we better go pack, our flight leaves tomorrow morning." Tyson said.

"Take care, Kai, you better be training as well." Ray said to the wheel chair bound blader, who smirked.

"Of course I'll be training." Kai replied.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of months the tournament was organized and blading teams signed up to compete. Once the tournament started it was televised to the world, so Kai was able to watch his team compete while he recovered in Norway. When they got to Russia for the semi-finals four teams were left and each had 5 bladers, the g revolutions won their semi-finals round as did another team.

Before they left Russia, Tala walked up to them with another teen, which looked like he could be Tala's clone. Tala smirked at their shocked faces.

"Kai isn't the only one with an identical twin sibling that the world never knew about. This is my identical twin brother Thomas. Thom, this is Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hillary, Kai's friends and teammates." Tala said, still smirking at them.

"I had been sent to the abbey at the same time as Tala, I had made my escape when Kai tried to use Black Dranzer the first time when we were kids. I lost my blade in the rubble as I fled and haven't bladed since. I hid from the world, not wanting to be sent back to that horrible place. When Kai regained his memories four years ago he found me and the day before you guys left after the tournament was over he found Tala and dragged him to where I live nowadays." Thomas explained.

"I thought my brother died when half the abbey was destroyed and I blamed Kai, it was part of why I was so mad at Kai and I was shocked to see him alive when Kai dragged my sorry ass to his place. I admit I lost it and punched Kai in the face that day. Not one of my finer moments." Tala added; the day they had left Russia, Kai had a black eye, all he said was that he spoke to a 'fellow Russian' and said Russian sucker punched him, and that he dissevered the black eye he got. Kai had also stated that he would do again if he had the chance.

"Since then, I have kept in touch with Kai, and when he came here before his room went up in flames he gave me something asking me to hold on to it for 'safe keeping' but I feel now it is a good time to return it to him." Thomas said as he held out a locked box for them to take.

"What is it?" Hillary asked as Ray took the box.

"It's something special and important to him." Tala said, that was all he knew about what was in the box.

"Only three people in the world know what is in that box, me, Kai and his sister." Thomas said.

"We will give it to him when we see him once we get to Norway." Tyson promised as the red headed twins nodded.

"Good luck. We will be rooting for you guys." Thomas said.

"Tell Kai that Bryan, Ian, Spencer and I wish him a speedy recovery." Tala said as they nodded.

"We will." Max agreed as Tala and his twin brother left.

* * *

"Well it looks like everything is healing up nicely; you will be out of the casts in a couple of months if the two of you keep doing what you're doing." The doctor said in Japanese to Kai and Cathy as they were at the hospital for a checkup. He was born and raised in Norway but spoke Japanese fluently as well as French and German.

"Thanks, doc." Kai said.

"Hey doc? I want to tell you something." Cathy said.

"Yes, Phoenix?" he asked her.

"I want you to know my real name." she told him.

"Really?!" The doctor was surprised at this; everyone knew since the press conference that 'Pyro' was in fact Kai Hiwatari and that since the car crash which revealed Phoenix's twin brother to all of Norway. He had been the one to give the boy, which had been brought in with Phoenix the night of the crash, the name of 'Pyro'.

"Yes, and since everyone knows that he is Kai Hiwatari, it shouldn't be a surprise that my last name is Hiwatari as well, my full name is Catharine Anne Hiwatari." Cathy said to him.

"We had been debating on when to reveal her identity to the world at the time of the crash; it will be revealed when she takes my spot on the team for the world championship tournament." Kai added.

"I see, well thank you for telling me, Cathy. I know my children will be cheering the world champion team on in the finals, so good luck to you in your first world champion tournament." He said as they left the room.

"Thank you; see you at our next checkup." Cathy said as they left the hospital.

It was about two hours later that Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary arrived at the 'Angles manor' which was where they would be staying while they were in Norway for.

"Hey Kai! Why didn't you tell us that Tala had a twin brother?" Tyson asked when the five of them joined Kai, Cathy, Natalie, Jamie, Ally, Elsa, Eleanor, and Bridgette in the blade room.

"Well for one, when you asked how I got the black eye four years ago, you didn't push me to explain in detail, plus since my grandfather had still been alive he asked me not to tell anyone, so the only ones that knew that he was still alive were me, Tala, and Thomas." Kai sad with a shrug before asking "Why bring this up now?"

"Thomas wanted us to give you this, said you had given it to him for 'safe keeping' and felt it was time to give it back to you." Ray told him as he pulled the locked box from his bag that he had placed on the ground by his feet.

Kai had been watching his sister train with her team, she was having a training match against Natalie, the strongest balder not including herself. Kai took the locked box and opened it with a key that was on his key ring, which held the key to his apartment, and a spare key to Ray's apartment and a key to his mail box. He lifted the lid and pulled out something that was glowing red which made him smile.

"What is it?" Hillary asked him the glow had faded a bit but it was still glowing as Kai smirked and revealed what it was, it was a beyblade; but not any bey blade, and it was Kai's beyblade. Dranzer, Kai had given Tala's twin brother Thomas his beyblade and bit beast Dranzer for safe keeping.

"I knew my grandfather would try and take her away from me if I went back to him so I gave it to Thomas before I went back to him." Kai told them. He put Dranzer in his pant pocket along with his launcher and ripcord.

"Oh and Tala said to tell you that he, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer, wish you a speedy recovery." Max added.

"And that they are rooting for us." Kenny added as well as Kai nodded.

"We should have one of the four of you come up to the bey dish with me and Natalie, since she will be holding my things while I blade, so that you can explain everything to everyone who will be watching." Cathy said as she, and the Sky Angels came over to them.

"I agree with you on that, Cathy. You boys should explain it." Hillary agreed.

"Ray, why don't you do it?" Max suggested.

"You sure?" Ray asked as everyone else nodded "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

The next day it was time for the finals and Kenny was up first and he lost his match to his opponent and then it was Max's turn and he also lost his match, then it was time for Cathy to make her appearance with Natalie at her side.

"Well this is the moment we have been waiting for! The world champion team is going to reveal who is blading in this match since Kai is unable to blade with two broken legs. Who is this temporary team mate?" DJ Jazzman asked as silence fell when they saw a female who looked a lot like Kai, walk up to the dish with a broken leg and wrist, another female who looked to be Chinese in origin who took the crutches and handed over a beyblade, launcher and ripcord as the female Kai got ready to blade. Ray also walked up with a microphone in hand.

"I can answer that for you, but first let me give you some background information. You see, Kai has an identical twin sister that no one knew about for a reason, that reason was that Kai's parents wanted to protect their daughter by sending her away to live with their god parents when Kai and his sister where only 3 years old. That would be the last time they saw their daughter for Kai's parents were killed a month later.

"When Tyson, Max, Kenny, and I met Kai, he had been suffering from amnesia and didn't know that he had a sister, then again we never asked, we still did not ask when he regained his memories four years ago in Russia for the first world tournament. It wasn't until a few months after the justice 5 match ended that Kai decided to leave and try to find his twin sister. I helped him by suggesting to look for his god parents and follow to where they went and then look for a beyblader matching his twin sister's description and here she is. I would like to introduce to the world Kai Hiwatari's identical twin sister; Catharine Anne Hiwatari! More commonly known throughout Norway as 'Phoenix' the team captain of the Sky Angels!" Ray explained to everyone.

"Who is she then?" Cathy's opponent asked pointing to Natalie.

"She is a member of the Sky Angels, her name is Natalie and since Cathy was injured in the same car crash as Kai was injured in she is here to hold Cathy's crutches and launcher." Ray said.

"Well then let's get this match going then!" DJ Jazzman said as Ray left and went back to the bench were the guys were sitting.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yelled and got the match underway. Cathy launched her blade and handed her launcher over to Natalie and took her crutches from her.

"Don't go easy on me just because I have a broken leg and wrist, I am giving this match my all, and I expect you to do the same." Cathy snapped at her opponent who nodded, he had almost been knocked out of the dish at the start of the match.

The match wore on and they both called out their bit beasts, her opponent had a python bit beast.

"Isis it's time to show the world what you truly look like!" Cathy called as her blue and white bit beast appeared; the ice phoenix had purple colored eyes.

"Whoa! You have a phoenix bit beast?!" DJ Jazzman asked shocked.

"Yes and her main element is ice but she also, like Dranzer, has some fire based attacks." Cathy explained before she used some fire attacks which were blue in color and ice attacks as well. Then the python bit beast wraps around Isis, trapping her, which causes Cathy to growl.

"Cat?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"ISIS! TO ASHES!" Cathy screamed as the blue and white ice phoenix lets out a fierce cry and bursts into flames of such great heat that the python is forced to let go, and fall to the ground on fire, squirming and wiggling. Isis burns herself into nothing, and ends up as a pile of ash at the bottom of bey dish as everyone gasps in shock at the attack.

* * *

"What was that?" Elsa asked Kai from where they sit in the stands, watching the match.

"A phoenix can only die by their own fire, they are then reborn from the ashes of their old forms, it is an attack that both Dranzer and Isis can use, it doesn't matter how we phrase it, and they know the command when we use it. I have not used that attack since I got Dranzer in the first place." Kai explained to his sister's team.

* * *

"Natalie, would you mind?" Cathy asked as she pointed to the pile of ash.

"Of course." Natalie agreed and slid down into the bey dish and search through the ash until she comes upon a small body, without feathers and no claws. Natalie picks up the small form as the eyes open to reveal shimmering new green ones of a young Isis.

"What was that?" DJ Jazzman asked.

"That was an attack that Isis and Dranzer can use, so far Kai has never used that attack with Dranzer, and until just now, I haven't used it with Isis. You know the legend of a phoenix; it can only die by its own fire and be reborn from the ashes of its last form, they always seem to find a way to win." Cathy explained as Natalie walked up to Cathy with Isis in her arms who started to act up, which caused Cathy to order Isis to 'knock it off' in Russian as she stomped her one crutch on the ground which causes Isis to stop fussing and let them leave after Cathy was declared the winner.

When Cathy sat on the bench with her leg rest on it, Natalie places Isis in her lap, her feathers were starting to come in and her beak was just a bit sharper as her claws also appeared. Ray went up next and won his match as well and then it was Tyson's turn and he also won which meant that the tournament was over and they were still the world champion team. Cathy was also given the title of world class blader since she had taken Kai's spot on the team.

After the match Kai joins his team and his sister after they are given medals to wear, Natalie is holding Isis again and she is a little bigger than when Natalie pulled her out of the ashes of her past form.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" a reporter asked Kai and Cathy.

"I will stay until my legs heal and regain the strength in my legs again." Kai said.

"I haven't decided if I want to stay since this has been my home since I came here when I was 3 years old, but I do want to travel more and stay with my brother where ever he calls home." Cathy added.

"But first they both have to heal from the injures they got in the car crash before either of them can leave Norway." Mr. Dickenson said as he walked up as the reporter nodded.

"How does it feel to be a world class blader?" the reporter asked.

"It feels great; I always believed that I was a world class blader, but to be acknowledged... it's beyond what I can describe with words." Cathy said.

"It's time for us to go." Mr. Dickenson said as the reporter nodded.

"Can I at least get a group photo before you leave?" the reporter asked as Mr. Dickenson agreed.

Kai and Cathy where in the middle of the group as Natalie stood next to Cathy with Isis in her arms still, Elsa, Jamie and Ally stood next to Natalie with the head of the Norwegian branch of the BBA, Josiah Crowley at the end. Ray stood next to Kai with Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hillary next to Ray as Mr. Dickenson stood at the other end of the line they had made for the photo.

* * *

After a week Mr. Dickenson, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary had to leave for Japan and they made Kai promise to keep in touch while he remained in Norway as he recovered, to which Kai agreed. It took a couple of months for the casts to come off and two more months to get his strength back, but soon Kai was running around with his twin sister by his side, trying to decided what to do next.

"I want to see the world." Cathy said as they sat in the living room of the angles manor.

"I want to return to Japan and my friends, thou I do want to stop in Russia and see my friends I have there." Kai said.

"Why don't you all travel to Russia, stay for a while visit friends and see the sights before traveling to Japan?" Maya asked them.

"I like that idea." Natalie said.

"How about we travel to different countries between here and Russia and take in the sights and when we leave Russia to go to Japan we do the same, travel to different countries until we get to Japan and then when we meet up with the others we can relax for a while then decide if we want to stay or keep traveling?" Jamie asked as Kai and Cathy agreed.

Kai wrote a letter to Ray explaining that he and the Sky Angels where leaving Norway and would travel to different places that the girls had never seen before going to Russia so he could meet up with Tala, Thomas, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan. Once they left Russia they would continue to 'see the world' before they would get to Japan and meet up with them.

Once they were in Japan they stayed for a year before they left to see the rest of the world, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, and Hillary joined them after they decided that it was time to pass on the mantle of 'world champion team/blader to someone younger. Tyson started dating Hillary and Ray started going out with Mariah, Cathy started dating Tala and Max started dating an old crush he never forgot from when his parents lived together in America named Sarah, Kenny started dating a girl that when to school with him, Tyson, and Hillary, and Kai fell in love with a Russian girl with red hair and sky blue eyes named Anastasia. The rest of the teams also met and fell in love with someone and they all married and had children of their own. Boris Balkov was killed in a plane crash and now the Russian bladers and their siblings where finally free.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Wow that is a long one.**

 _Annie: I know._

 **SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the long one shot!**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it. Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
